Birthday Present
by loveless801
Summary: set at the end of the edo period. Tezuka Kunimitsu is the heir of their clan. when he turns ten he gets a present he didn't expect. so please enjoy and review.


Birthday Present

(Created by Yushi)

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the heir of the Tezuka clan, is a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was quite disciplined for his age and is a great swordsman. One day as Tezuka celebrated his tenth birthday; his mother gave him a gift but the gift wasn't something usual like a book or a yukata but it was a boy. When Tezuka first set eyes on him he was taken aback by his beauty; his honey-brown hair, his angelic smile and his beautiful azure eyes. The boy walked towards him and bowed. "Young master I am your new servant as well as your body guard, I am Fuji Syusuke please take care of me." He said as he stood properly. Tezuka smiled and bowed before leaving Fuji with the rest of the people inside the room.

Once outside he sighed, he couldn't believe that his gift is a boy. He was already ten and could look after his self, why is it that his mother gave him a boy for a body guard?? He sat at a bench near the fish pond and stared at the house; that's now full of relatives and guests. He sighed once again. Suddenly he noticed some movement from his side. When he turned his head to look he found out that it was Fuji. "Oh hey!" He said to draw the other boy's attention towards him. Fuji smiled and walked towards him.

"Young master you should go back inside. You are after all the birth day celebrant." Fuji said calmly as he stood beside his master.

"No I don't want to go back. It's troublesome since there are too many people. I'm fine with just staying here." Tezuka said eying the house and seeing their shadow's through the shoji doors.

"Is it alright to sit with you, young master??" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Yes of course, have a seat." Tezuka answered as he moved to make space for Fuji.

Fuji sat down and stared at the dark sky. That was the time Tezuka noticed Fuji's pale skin. He was so beautiful underneath the moonlight. Could this boy protect him?? He looks so fragile as if he will break if you touch him.

"Hey Fuji, right??" Tezuka started.

"Young master you could just call me Syusuke if you want." Fuji smiled as he said that.

"Um right, Syusuke why did you become my servant?? Why did I get you as a gift?? And why did you agree??" Tezuka asked quickly.

Fuji's eyes widened at the questions then smiled a small smile. "Well you see…" a faint blush was crawling on his cheeks. "I…admired you from afar and so when your mom saw the potential I have with handling the sword she…thought that I'm good enough to be your body guard. Of course I agreed because I liked young master and such…" after that he was beat red already.

"Is that so?? But I think I'm old enough to handle myself, don't you agree??" Tezuka stated as he looked at Fuji.

Fuji's smile was lost and was replaced by a sad face. "Well…that's true but…" he looked away. "I want to serve young master so…if…if I'm not good enough please tell me so that I could leave."

"No!! No I didn't mean it that way!!!" Tezuka suddenly reacted. That was the time he noticed the tears on Fuji's face. "Why?? What's wrong??" Tezuka asked. He held Fuji's forearms to make him look at him. "I didn't mean it that way….let's see…let's just forget the body guard thing and just become friends. And since you let me call you Syusuke you can call me Kunimitsu." Tezuka smiled.

Fuji looked at him. "I c-can't call you by your name I…"

"No buts Syusuke. Let's be friends." Tezuka repeated.

"I-I understand yo- Kunimitsu-sama." Fuji said shyly.

"I guess that's fine but…never mind anyway you're going to stay here right??? Let's play tomorrow." Tezuka smiled and held Fuji's hand for a while.

A few years later the two of them turned fifteen already. The two of them became best friends and secretly loved each other but doesn't have the courage to admit it.

One day as the two of them where watching the cherry blossom petals dance with the wind at a bridge, Fuji held Tezuka's hand. "Kunimitsu I…I have something to tell you." He started and held Tezuka's hand tighter.

Tezuka who was startled looked at Fuji. "What is it??"

"Please don't think anything bad after I tell you this but…I know it's wrong but…I…I am in love with you Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji said looking directly at Tezuka's brown eyes.

Fuji was shocked when Tezuka smiled at him gently. "That's good because I am in love with you too." He admitted as he laced their fingers and leaned down to catch Fuji's lips to his.

A/N: okay…umm let's see I'm so sorry if the characters aren't like them!! _ I just got to get it off my mind!!! And I'm also sorry if the story's boring or something but still thanks for reading I appreciate it!!! ^_^ please leave some reviews so that I can make my works better. So thank you once again.


End file.
